twilight: forever
by ryeuuu
Summary: two friends or more get changed by the cullens and they cant remember each other.
1. preface

I stared at her from a was beautiful but i felt like i knew her,but i couldn`t place my finger on walked toward me,if my dead heart could beat i beat it held my hand as she leaned in to kiss me... but as i opened my eyes she wasn`t there. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gavin`s P.O.V.-  
'Arugg,another day of school' i thought as i crawled out of bed.  
i knew that dad was already gone to i was pretty much by myself.  
i walked over to my drawer to get some clothes for school,but stopped when i saw... her.  
Julianna DiMarco or as Julia as she likes to be called.  
She & i have been best friends since we were mom`s were best friends in college so i guess it was destined to boy was Julia beautiful.  
Long pin straight jet black hair with hot pink streaks that fall down her back perfectly,frame her bluish-grey eyes that make her pale skin is very petite,like 5`1 and 115 pared to me being 6`0 and 170 of muscle she is pretty to me she is perfect.  
I look away before she notice`s me stareing at her like a stalker and get dress for school.  
after i was dressed in a black leather jacket and a red tshirt with loose black skinny jeans and black combat boots i walked downstairs to get a pop tart.  
i found a note on the counter adressed to me from my dad

Gavin,

i had be called in at work so i let you some money for school.  
love dad.  
I sighed as i folded the note placeing it in my seemed dad buried himself in his work since mum died 3 years ago.  
I finished my breakfeast & graded my bookbag and walk outside to my motorcycle.  
She was a black 2005 ducati belonged to my mum.  
"Hey Gav". i heard a sweet voice say.i knew that it was Julia`s.  
"Hi Julia,did you have a good night". Really Gavin 'goodnight' you could have said something more better.  
She giggled before looking at me with those beautiful eyes that always seemed to take me by suprise.,"Yeah i slept good,well i we better be off to school you no Mrs. Zane is real PMSing when we come in late"she said with sarcastism at the end.  
I watch her as she got into her 1960 black vintage hearse that was a gift from her father,who worked as a drove away at top speed. 


	3. Chapter 2

julia's p.o.v

I should of asked him for a ride, i thought turning up my radio. He cute, charming, and funny. we been friends since pre-k,I caught myself saying this out loud.  
(I love rock and roll by joan jett and the blackhearts starts playing)

I arrived at school Gavin was their taking off his helmet slom to make sure his hair wouldnt mess up, to me it was like a slow motion moment. he put his helmet on his handle bars. he walked over to me. Today was friday. Every friday and monday Gavin would walk me to class. He got closer and my heart dropped further down. i dont know why im nervous i talked to him for like 11 years.  
"you ready," he asked. "yep im ready," i said tossing my backpack across my shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 3

Gavin p.o.v.-  
Julia had her ipod in her ears on full blast listening to Saviour by Black Veil Brides as i walked her to her first class, was banging her head to the was just to cute.  
i guess she saw me stareing at her cause she looked up at me and blushed deep was perfect i just need to tell her how i feel.  
we were stopped by Catherine Cullen,who seem to glide toward us.  
"Hey Julia,Hi Gavin"! Catherine said cheerfully.  
Julia didn`t hear her since she was listening to music,so i took out her earbuds.  
"Hey i was listening to that"! Julia yelled.  
"Sorry little lady now say hello to Catherine". i said "Hey Catherine". Julia said,her lips pokeing out in a cute pout.  
'come on Gavin get a hold of yourself'. i thought.  
"Hey i was wondering,did you guys want to sit with us at lunch"? Catherine asked.  
"We were..."  
"Great met us at the double doors"Catherine said before rnning off.  
"I guess we are forced to sit with Catherine & her family". said Julia before i could say anything the bel ringed.  
"Got to go, bye Gav love you"! Julia said but she kissed my cheek before she ran off.  
i stood there surprised that either she said she loved me or she kissed my cheek,which felt like a passionate flame had been lit on it.  
and in a daze i walked off to first next class. 


	5. Chapter 4

Gavin P.o.v

just before i knew the bell rang for lunch. me and julia sat with catherine cullen and her twin elijah cullen there pale with golden eyes and beautiful weird. julia ate salad, and a water. i had a salad with a cola. i paid for both. catherine was screamed. she was looking down under the table. i looked under the table she was texting. "hey guys that new vampire movie is out its called dusk lets go see it tonight." "like a double date sort of. brother and sister, friend and friend," i said. "sure." 


	6. Chapter 5

Julietsa p.o.v.  
Later that day or night... I was geting ready for the doudle date with Gav & the cullens,and i was scared as hell.i couldn`t find nothing to wear in my closet.i screamed out in frustration causeing my mom to run in.  
"Juliet whats wrong"said my mom Felicity.  
"I can`t find anything to wear for tonight"i whined.  
"Ahhh your date with e on i might have something for you in my closet." she said pulling me up and out of my room.  
"It`s not a date" i mumbled.  
we finally made it to my parents room & into the walking closet.i took a seat in a chair and watched my mom disappear in the came back out with a off white vintage beatles t-shirt,grey ripped skinny jeans and old red 8 inch heels.  
"Mom where did you get this"?i said pointing to the outfit.  
"It was the same outfit i weared the night me & your dad kissed"she said blushing at the memory.  
i ran to my mom hugging her,teling her thank you before running back to my room to change.  
once i had the clothes on i put my regular pin stragiht hair in curly ringlets & my regular mascara,heavy eyeliner and inside of my pink lip gloss i used red lipstick.  
the doorbell ringed so i ran downstairs and opened the door to Gav was looking like a complete bad boy.  
black shortsleeve v-neck shirt under a black leather jacket with black jeans and black combat his hands where 12 red roses.  
"Goodevening Julietsa these are for you"he said handing me the roses.  
"Aww thank you Gav,let me put these up and we can go"

"Ok".

i ran in the kicthen and put them in a red vase before running to the door but not before grabing my black leather jacket.  
we walk outside to his black gave me a helmet helping me climb both drove away into the dark foggy night. 


	7. Chapter 6

Gavin pov

we stoped at a light and i asked her is she cold since its always cold in forks. she said yeah. well grab on to me tighter.

we arrived catherine cullen was there with elijah and catherine was wearing a short white dress with a rose wrapped around her waist like a rose with black glitter on the dress elijah had a white collared shirt on with a blue tie on and black jeans.  
"dusk," i said. i looked at juilia, she was a hot rebel queen to me old fasion rock.  
"hot," i said out loud on accident. "what," she asked. "nothing." 


	8. Chapter 7

Julia`s P.O.V.-  
After Gav got our tickets we walked inside the passed by the snack bar & Gavin got me and him our favorite food.  
Buttery popcorn,red sour punches,gummey bears,& 2 spirtes.  
"Do you guys want anything to eat" I asked to Catherine & Elijah.  
"No where fine"said Elijah,a small smile graced his lips.  
We walked inside the dark movie theater,finding seats in the back row.  
The movie was already starting when we sat & I dug into our food while watching the movie.  
i laughed at myself cause the main character Allie was being stalked by the vampire that claimed to be inlove with her.  
"What"? asked Gavin,who noticed my laughing.  
"Nothing"i said trying to hold back a giggle.  
After awhile of watching the movie i was clinging on to Gavin for dear had his arm wraped around me pulling me close to him.  
and it felt... Right.  
'If only you knew Gavin,if only you knew' i thought. 


	9. Chapter 8

Gavin pov Juilia dug in to me closing her eyes. The movie was comming to an end. I took kuiloa home and we stopped on the stairs. "you have fun tonight i asked her." "yep,"she said in relief. I walked down the porch steps. "Gavin," juilia said. "yes." 


	10. Chapter 9

Gavin .- "I love you Gav" wisphered Julia.  
i couldn`t beileve the girl that i was inlove with since i was 3 just said she loved i guess she thought that i didn`t love her cause she had tears in her eyes.  
"You know what just forget it"she said.  
but i couldn`t i ran to her,making her back into the doir captureing her lips in got inteanse after that as my tounge grazed her bottom opened tonuges fought for domnece,but i won.  
It seemed that our happiness came to a end as a voice stopped us.  
"Whats going on here"?  
"Dad"? i said. 


End file.
